THE GRIM REAPERS HEART
by the perks of being kiki
Summary: lubbock x oc love story, najenda's past is catching up with her, mine and tatsumi are finally together and lubbock may have found someone that can replace najenda in his heart
1. Chapter 1

"_**p-please spare me! I-I-I'll do anything I swear!" the frightened lord cried at his soon to be murderer.**_

_**She glared down at him, her cold purple eyes filled with hate "did you steal that line off one of the innocent girls you sold off?" she paused slightly and brushed a strand of her dark hair out of her face,**_

"_**Is it money you want? Name your price!" he pleaded, **_

"_**And this is how scum like you corrupt our world" she replied, "You don't deserve to live"**_

_**She walked closer to him and out of the shadows, her scythe raised slightly to sever his head from his body,**_

_**The lord tried to move away from her but found himself with his back against the wall,**_

"_**When you go to hell tell the devil I said hi,"**_

Tatsumi sighed; it was the fifth time that week that they had found one of their targets already dead.

"I just don't get it!" Lubbock exclaimed "miss Najenda said that there weren't any other revolutionary army groups around here at the moment!"

Tatsumi ignored his green haired friends ramblings and surveyed the room once more, there was a large blood splatter on the wall and a pile of ash on the floor that had supposedly once been their target, and then of course the strange number written on the wall in blood.

'_Who on earth would have the power to reduce someone to mere ashes, and more importantly . . . what do these numbers mean?' _he thought to himself.

"Lets get back before the jaegers come to investigate," he tells Lubbock as he leaves, his mind still on the strange numbers.

Back at NightRaid's base najenda was looking over drawings of strange numbers, "it seems to be message of some sorts," Susano pipes up as he looks over

Najenda nods "it would seem that way"

The door opened and Tatsumi and Lubbock walked in, najenda looked up hopefully but Tatsumi shook his head "just another pile of ash and a number",

Mine sighs in frustration "who on earth could be capable of this!?"

While they were all bickering over the identity of the mysterious murderer Akame was looking at all the numbers including the one Tatsumi and Lubbock had just brought,

"There's something about these numbers . . . " She muttered, her red eyes narrowing in concentration.

Lubbock walked over with a concerned expression "you know if you keep staring at those numbers your eyes are gonna fall out" he said with a small laugh, glancing over at the numbers. His eyes widened in realization, he quickly re arranged them.

"Just as I thought, they're coordinates!" Lubbock exclaimed proudly,

Mine scoffed "you just got lucky green head'"

Najenda and susano walk over with a few maps and they draw on all the points that the numbers lead to, they formed a perfect circle around a small area in the heart of the slums.

"ALLRIGHT!" najenda proclaimed "our objective is to find out just who we're dealing with, do not engage in combat from what we know they could have an imperial arm similar to Akame's, Lubbock and Tatsumi I want you to investigate the area for clues about our mysterious helper, mine and Chelsea I want you to look around for clues in the entre of town, Leonie your with susano, I want you two to back up either team but stay hidden! All right is everyone clear?"

Her question was met with cheer; it was finally time for NightRaid to discover what could either be their greatest asset or downfall, najenda didn't put it past the jaegers (Esdeath to be exact) to sacrifice the nobles they were meant to be protecting for the sake of capturing night raid. On the other had it could be someone who wanted to get in, if that was the case najenda already had a certain amount of respect for there mystery helper as leading the most infamous assassin's group on a treasure hunt was no small feat.

As they all left to start their mission the girl smiled as she watched them from her perch on a tree "hmm I was so hoping I would be reunited with you first old friend . . . looks like were playing hide and seek again . . . I never could hide from you too long . . . najenda"

Once in the city the groups spread out, Chelsea and mine went to the shopping area to try to find some clues while Tatsumi and Lubbock went to the slums to find out who their 'helper' was, Leonie was shadowing the girls while susano followed the boys.

Tatsumi and Lubbock walked along the streets of the slums looking around "everyone looks happy for some reason," his green haired companion muttered under his breath.

Tatsumi nodded, although the slums was always quite a cheerful place there had always been an air of sadness and fear around it, "you're right, there's something going on here"

Lubbock's eyes widened "you don't think that its related to our 'helper' do you?"'

Tatsumi thought about it "there's a good chance it is, but we shouldn't jump to conclusions yet,"

The two boys were walking further into the slums when they started to see the posters, Lubbock pulled one off the wall "our savior the grim reaper?" he reads it out loud and holds it up for Tatsumi to see "it's a picture of a hooded figure, it's not much of a clue but this could be who were looking for,"

Tatsumi nodded and pulled another poster off a wall nearer to him "the hooded vigilante, wanted for treason, theft and suspicion of fraternizing with night raid," he furrows his brow "I guess that rules out the possibility of the jaegers being behind this, I'd even reckon a chance they know less than we do,"

They both continued to walk down the street, a nervous silence enveloped the two; they were now drawing nearer to the place on the map. As they got further towards the spot they noticed that the posters were becoming more and more frequent, until almost available surface was covered in them, they finally found themselves in a small square of sorts, in the center was a raised platform with a soldier standing on it, a fairly large crowd had gathered around it, Lubbock and Tatsumi silently joined the crowd and weaved their way to the front,

"IF ANY OF YOU KNOW WHO THIS SO CALLED 'GRIMM REAPER' PERSON IS YOU WILL TURN THEM IN"

The crowd roared in protest, the soldier held up his hand to silence them "YOU MAY THINK THIS PERSON IS YOUR GUARIDIAN BUT IN FACT THEY ARE EVEN LOWER THAN YOU SCUM, WORTSE EVEN THAN NIGHTRAID!"

The crowed began to scream obscenities at his as they surged forward in anger, the soldier drew his sword and a few others joined him on stage "WE WILL TAKE YOUR LITTLE OUTBURT AS A SIGN OF TREASON AND ALLIENCE WITH THE GRIMM REAPER UNLESS YOU CEASE YOUR DEFIA-"

He's cut off as his head was sliced off his neck, the same happens to the other soldiers the crowd gasp as they see a dark figure darting around the stage, almost too quick for the eye to see but they knew it was _her_, soon the stage is covered in blood and the corpses of the soldiers, and standing in the middle of the stage was a slim cloaked figure, their face was hidden in the shadows of her hood but in her hands was an oversized scythe dripping with blood, she turns to the last soldier standing "oh I'm sorry did I interrupt you? Please continue, I think you were about to kill a load of innocent people who unfortunately for you are under my protection," her hidden eyes scowled in hate at him "you dare call these people scum, you dare to call _them _that as you threaten to kill them for no other reason than not turning me in!?" she gets a grip on herself and her angry voice returned to its normal melodic type, she turned to the crowd "sorry I was so late everybody, I had a few things I had to do first" , her eyes settled on Tatsumi and Lubbock "YOU CAME! . . . I guess you're not as stupid as I thought," she hopped down off the stage,

Lubbock glared "AND WHAT EXACTLY IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

"EXACTLY THAT DUMBASS! YOU TOOK SO LONG TO FIND ME I THOUGHT YOU COULDN'T FIGURE OUT MY LITTLE CLUES!" she half yells back, she then coughs and turns to the crowd "please return to your houses, no doubt the soldiers will be here soon,"

"Wow is it really is her!?"

"Of course it is idiot who else would have jumped to our defense"

"She's so cool!"

"I want to be just like her when I grow up!" The crowd murmured to themselves as they grudgingly walked away,

"Quite the fan base you have there," Tatsumi muttered dryly he was still skeptical about the girls' identity

The girl chuckled "I'm Yukia, Yukia Fujisaki" she looked at them "there's no need to introduce yourselves, I know exactly who you to are, Tatsumi and Lubbock of night raid"

Lubbock sighed "you understand you'll have to come back with us right? We can't let you leave if you know who we are,"

Yukia face palmed "you idiot of course I know that! Do you really think I would go to all the trouble of tracking down all your targets, finding out who exactly the members of night raid are and become the guardian of the slums just to tell you your names and walk away? Geez you really are stupid"

Lubbock glared at her and was about to start yelling when Tatsumi stopped him with a hand, "don't argue, you'll draw even more attention than before"

Yukia sighed, "Lets just get going, lead the way"

Susano took that moment to walk over "if the mission is over should I go tell the others"

Tatsumi nodded "yeah thanks Suu,"

And so the three of them made their way back to the base, Yukia and Lubbock shooting each other glares the entire time, Tatsumi sighed, this was going to be a long walk back.

About three minuets along the road Lubbock turned to face Yukia "why wont you pull your hood down? Its kinda weird ,"

She replied in an icy tone "because I don't want to,"

"that's not a proper answer !"

"AND WHY NOT EXACTLY!"

"BECAUSE IT JUST IS"

"tch whatever idiot"

Tatsumi sweat dropped "g-guys . . ."

**It was going to be a long walk back indeed.**

After a while they reached night raids base, Lubbock and Yukia had apparently run out of things to argue about were just ignoring each other, occasionally shooting glares at each other, Tatsumi sighed as he massaged his brow, all the other two's arguing had given him a terrible migraine.

Lubbock opened the door for Tatsumi but didn't bother for Yukia causing the girl to have to quickly dart through to avoid getting her cloak stuck in it,

She huffed in annoyance "I guess chivalry really is dead" she muttered glaring daggers at the back of his head,

He turned and glared back "at least I don't dress like some creepy pedophile in cosplay!" he huffed and turned away but as he started to walk off Yukia stood on the end of his coat causing his to fall face first onto the hard stone floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Lubbock shouted at her, his face flushed in anger and embarrassment,

"Tch" was the only reply he got

Lubbock scowled as hew got up and dusted himself off, Tatsumi elbowed him "what if she's really cute Lubbock, you wouldn't want her hating you" he cautioned his green haired friend.

Lubbock sighed 'she would have to be _really _pretty to make up for being so annoying " he muttered "besides, if she was she wouldn't hide underneath that cloak would she?"

Just then susano walked in with Chelsea, mine and Leonie in tow, all three girls were all sporting various shopping bags, mine walked over and dumped all her shopping bags in Tatsumi's arms and pecked him on the cheek lightly "can you drop these off in my room, thanks" she smirked walking off not waiting for an answer,

Tatsumi blushed, "am I her boyfriend or personal servant?" he muttered as he walked off towards the pink heads room slightly staggering from the weight of mine's shopping.

Leonie looked over at Yukia "hey is that girl the one who left us the number thingies?" ,

Lubbock nodded "yeah"

At that moment najenda and akame walked in "well if you are who you say you are" the silver-haired woman said addressing Yukia "I have only one thing to ask"

Yukia looked at her "ask away, I probably owe you that much," in the shadows of her hood Lubbock could just about make out a smirk,

"Why would you go to so much trouble to get our attention, just who are you?"

Yukia chuckled "I just wanted to play one last game of hide and seek with you . . . big sis," she said and she slowly lowered her hood

Najenda paled, her eyes widened in shock and "n-no it's not possible . . ."


	2. Chapter 2

They all stared at najenda who seemed to have gone into shock, all that is but Lubbock,

The green haired assassin couldn't tear his eyes away from yukia. He couldn't believe that it was the same girl; such sweet goddess like looks couldn't possibly belong to such an annoying person.

He could immediately see the resemblance to her older sister; although yukia had dark blue, almost black hair they shared the same purple eyes, pale skin and cute face shape, Lubbock remembered something that najenda had said in the past about her sister dying

'W-w-w-why did you keep your face hidden? You could have just walked I normally and I would have welcomed you with open arms . . ." najenda finally stuttered

They all stared at the previously hooded girl in anticipation for he answer as they were all thinking about it.

After long pause yukia giggled and shrugged "I dunno, it seemed fun at the time!"

They all sweat dropped,

"I-I-it seemed fun?" Lubbock almost growled "we could have been captured by the jaegers while we were playing your little game of hide and seek" an irk mark appeared on his brow,

Yukia just giggled and flicked his forehead "you all took so long finding me I wouldn't be surprised if that actually happened"

Lubbock scowled "whatever" he muttered storming off

Najenda who had gotten over her initial shock slung an arm over Yukia's shoulders "welcome to NightRaid sis, you have a lot of explaining to do"

Akame couldn't help but smile at the two sisters reunion, although Lubbock couldn't she could remember yukia, the over enthusiastic dark-haired girl would always follow her big sister around everywhere, even general esdeath had developed a fondness for her, according to record she was sent on a suicide mission by the emperor.

As much as akame hated to admit it, if yukia hadn't died then najenda, Lubbock and herself probably would never have left the capital.

About three hours later yukia was saved from Najenda's interrogation by susano asking her what the two sisters wanted for diner like for dinner, yukia after telling him that shed be ok with anything, took the chance to run off.

Najenda smiled as she watched her little sister dart off and start to talk to mine, she still couldn't believe that yukia was somehow able to return from the dead

She sighed thinking about the conversation they just had,

_**Najenda looked at yukia with a puzzled expression, 'how did you? . . ."**_

"_**Come back from the dead?" yukia finished for her, najenda nodded**_

_**Yukia sighed "I don't know how or why, all I know is that the last thing I remembered was being stabbed, the next thing I knew I was floating . . . and my Teigu . . . it spoke to me . . . it told me its secrets and it healed me . . ." the dark-haired girl ran a hand over her scythe being careful not to cut herself "my weapon. . No it's more than that. . It's my friend. . It saved me"**_

_**Najenda looked at the over sized scythe in Yukia's hands "then I'm grateful to it, but that doesn't explain where you've been the past few years"**_

_**Yukia looked down "reviving me took a lot of energy, I had to get stronger as I came back weaker than I ever was"**_

_**Just as najenda was about to ask something else susano walked over and yukia made her escape.**_

_**The silver-haired woman sighed but she was happy**_

Yukia smiled happily, all of Night raid seemed so nice! . . '_all but that annoying Lubbock guy' _she thought to herself.

Mine seemed really nice and Leonie was just like a second big sister to her, all of night raid seemed to take an instant liking to the girl, they couldn't help but fall for her cute giggles and youthful looks and mollycoddled her when they could, Leonie in fact seemed to be the most attached to yukia and didn't believe her when she told her she was seventeen, if it wasn't for her ample chest in fact Leonie would have been instant that yukia was only twelve.

At dinner the tension levels were rising, the glares Lubbock and yukia were shooting each other didn't go un noticed, Najenda shot them both a fierce look every so often and they would go back to eating peacefully but the ceasefire never lasted long,

"They would make a totally cute couple," mine whispered to Leonie behind her hand,

The blonde haired assassin giggled and nodded "OH MY GOD YESS! There so my O.T.P now", they both giggled and threw bread at Tatsumi to get his attention

The brunette looked up "WHAT!?" he mouthed

Leonie pointed at Lubbock and yukia, the pair who were now arguing about something one of them had done to annoy the other, and made a heart shape with her hands

Tatsumi sighed but smiled and shook his head,

Lubbock scowled at his plate, '_that stupid girl is just so annoying'_ he thought to himself _'she is cute though. . 'The strange thought popped into his head out of nowhere' _he shook his head fervidly. He was not going to even view yukia I that way.

Yukia determined to annoy Lubbock as payback for insulting her earlier scraped her chair back slowly creating the nails on a chalkboard sound effect, she watched the green haired male cringe with satisfaction,

Lubbock glared at her before standing up "dinner was great Suu, thanks"

The blue head being addressed growled "YOU'VE LEFT A GRAIN OF RICE BEHIND! ITS REALLY PISSIONG ME OFF!"

Yukia snorted at Lubbock's scared expression, but susano wasn't done yet

"ALSO YOU HAVE A FEW CRUMBS ON YOUR FCE AND A FOOD STAIN ON YOUR SHIRT!' you could practically see smoke rising from the Teigu's ears.

Lubbock was repeatedly apologizing while backing out of the room quickly, the entire room burst into laughter, Lubbock as he walked out could hear it, he flushed a deep red in embarrassment '_it's all that stupid girls fault' _but among all the laughter there was one laugh that made him flush for a different reason, Yukia's laugh was cute, like the chiming of bells, to anyone else it would sound weird but Lubbock could hear the pure happiness behind it, and the rawness that indicated that she wasn't used to laughing, shaking off his odd thoughts he walked up to his room _'what are you doing to me yukia?' _ He wondered to himself, never had he met anyone quite so annoying, but as much as she annoyed him . . . there was just something about her that lingered in his thoughts, maybe it was the way her purple eyes sparkled when she spoke to najenda, or, maybe it was the way she bit her lip to stop herself from smirking when she found something funny.

He sighed '_bad Lubbock, you're only noticing these things because she looks so much like the boss'_. He sighed collapsing on his bed; almost too soon sleep overtook him, leaving him almost no chance to think over his confused feelings.

Leonie mentally fangirled over a sleepy looking yukia '_aawwwiee she's just so cute!' _the blonde thought to herself, she had to bite back a squeal as yukia yawned and curled up on her chair like a cat.

Najenda huffed in annoyance "sleep in your room not at the table!" she lightly shoved her little sisters' shoulder,

Yukia groaned in response "I don't want too"

The silver-haired assassin gave her younger sister a withering death glare that had yukia bolting up the stairs immediately.

"THIRD DOOR TO THE RIGHT!" Najenda yelled up after her, a small smile on her face.

Leonie smiled, her smile soon disappeared as she saw a tear run down her bosses face.

"BOSS! What's wrong?" she asked anxiously

"Nothing . . ." najenda replied, "I'm just glad to have my little sister back"

Yukia was in her room brushing her hair; humming a lullaby tune najenda used to sing to her

She sighed as she got into bed, it had been a long day and the purple-eyed girl was tired. Yukia closed her eyes and fell asleep, first slowly as she let the drowsiness wash over her and then all at once, her cape and scythe were hung on the wall, to yukia there was something oddly comforting about the room.

Just as she fell into her slumber a small thought crossed her min "it feels like home"

**A/N- so its only a short chapter this time, sorry guys! I loved reading all the positive feedback from last chapter so thank you for all the reviews and for adding it to your favorite list \ followed list **

**I still haven't watched the newest episode because I was too scared of what the anime would do next (*cough* *****cough***** kill off another one of my favourite characters) but I'm going to watch it tonight**

**Comment and review \(^_^)/**


End file.
